Ninjago Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 July 2018
21:54-59 Hello there. 21:55-19 I wasn't gone that much, but thanks! 21:55-19 ~ Buddermeow has joined the chat ~ 21:55-23 Hi! 21:55-27 Hello! 21:55-30 Hello. 21:55-33 Hi, Budder. 21:56-00 So . . . is Toa still controlling Min-droid? 21:56-03 How interesting. In this short period of time, we all came together. 21:56-06 Because his Talk page says he's inactive. 21:56-20 Not sure. 21:56-27 Yeah, I need to let somebody else run it 21:56-51 I don't know how bots work, so not me. 21:56-58 I'd need to teach somebody how to run it on AWB, if they want to. 21:57-25 I could learn, but I'm not here that much 21:57-46 For this one all you really have to do is sit it on chat and click a submit log button 21:58-06 But there is an additional editing feature that you have to learn about 21:58-11 Hey, Toa, I think you should put the inactive user template on your user page rather than your talk page. 21:58-22 Yeah, maybe I should 21:58-49 I was thinking that too 21:59-01 *done 21:59-19 "Failure is success in progress." 21:59-23 Love that quote 21:59-28 Sorry, randomness. 22:00-03 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Unknown_Ninjago_2019_installments?diff=prev&oldid=282013 Why is this so hard for some people to understand? 22:00-12 Just saying, I liked that change of the Inactive User template? Does anyone mind, if I change it back to what Lincoln put? 22:00-46 What did Lincoln put? 22:00-49 I like the Zane thing tbh 22:01-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:01-15 I liked the Inactive User template how it was a long time ago, and I like it now too. (I do like Zane) 22:01-17 I AM ALIVE 22:01-17 Hi Quinton! 22:01-21 So I see 22:01-25 Hi! 22:01-35 Well, I prefer the version with Cole that Lincoln had made. 22:01-48 Hey. 22:01-48 It is better than just Echo Zane imo. 22:01-52 Hello there. 22:01-54 I think the Zane picture is just perfect. . . . 22:01-55 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Template:InactiveUser?oldid=278173 22:02-04 What are we talking about ....? 22:02-14 It might work with a different image 22:02-18 The InactiveUser template 22:02-31 Actually, I liked the old old picture best 22:02-32 With Zane 22:02-37 Template:Quinton1721 is a template I made. 22:02-49 I actually liked that least. 22:03-07 Oh 22:03-13 Actually, that quote about the ghost is really clever 22:03-14 I like that 22:03-23 Just the picture doesn't quite work as well as the others 22:03-29 How's my template? 22:03-41 The one with Zane covered in food or Echo Zane? 22:03-53 Nice, Quinton 22:04-06 The one with zane covered in food is my least favorite. 22:04-12 Zane does not like the idea of living food fighting. 22:04-30 I liked Zane, but Echo Zane was good too . . . really, though, that ghost quote is growing on me. The picture just doesn't seem to click. 22:04-42 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:MoS48End.png 22:05-06 I prefer the Echo Zane version over the Zane one, but I like the Cole version best. 22:05-22 That is a better Cole picture, Toa 22:05-25 Let's do that 22:05-48 How about sad or constipated Misako? 22:05-53 No. 22:05-54 No 22:05-57 XD 22:06-10 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:MoS53ColeHat.png 22:06-50 I changed it 22:06-53 How do you like it? 22:07-01 Is the image I just linked better? 22:07-07 Template:MisakoFan 22:07-07 No 22:07-56 Yeah, I agree 22:08-00 That change to the InactiveUser template is the only good thing Lincoln has ever done on this wiki. 22:08-08 He did? 22:09-16 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Template:InactiveUser?diff=278158&oldid=270386 22:09-40 Eh, I still hate him. Have y'all noticed that I've been getting a lot of hate and threats lately? 22:09-55 I just changed the color to better fit the image 22:10-05 Template:InactiveUser 22:10-16 *https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Template:InactiveUser 22:10-16 Sorry everyone . . . I got to go now 22:10-19 I never said you should not hate him, lol, I just said he has done one good thing on this wiki. 22:10-22 Bye! 22:10-24 I need to make dinner and all for my shrinking family 22:10-28 Bye, Throne. 22:10-34 I like it, Toa 22:10-35 Bye 22:10-46 bye 22:11-07 ~ TheThroneWarden has left the chat ~ 22:11-09 BYE 22:11-18 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Two_Lies,_One_Truth?diff=282036&oldid=281282 starting edit wars with administrators works 22:12-05 I know it... 22:12-10 Yeah, I've been noticing that guy has been edit warring but just reverts his own edit in the end. 22:12-34 Yeah, he did that on Harumi and Mistake. 22:12-40 But y'all see that threat by Tigers133? 22:12-49 He's messed up... 22:12-52 Yeah. 22:12-58 They. 22:13-04 That's just messed up. 22:13-25 I think he's underage... 22:13-28 Brb 22:13-48 He or she. 22:14-01 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Mistak%C3%A9?diff=prev&oldid=281996 Can you guys warn him or something? Stuff like this is just badge farming 22:14-04 They. 22:14-43 I doubt he is doing it just for badges. 22:15-12 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2A02:214C:8200:0:0:0:0:0/42 who is this? 22:15-30 No idea. 22:15-42 Why does he have the rollback tag? 22:16-03 Some guy has been evading ban. 22:16-13 For me he has a bot tag. must be a glitch 22:16-26 Is it that Jay guy? 22:16-31 Yup. 22:16-42 His block was originally just 3 days. 22:16-48 Maybe, idk. Or might be Lincoln. 22:17-06 I just don't get how they keep evading IP bans. 22:17-38 Did you report him to wikia? 22:17-57 Lincoln is in the western US. That IP is in Greece. 22:17-59 They are probably just using different devices. 22:18-10 Hmm..VPN? 22:18-11 Oh, did not know that. 22:18-40 I doubt these vandals are smart enough to use a vpn Category:Wikia Chat logs